


They Had This Forever

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, missing scene between kings rising and the summer palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: The desperation of their first lovemaking after Damen’s recovery.





	

Damen stood in the long corridor alone, his shoulders set comfortably on the wall behind him. He crossed his legs at the ankles and watched through the pillars as the sun set behind the water, the passageway growing darker as dusk settled over the palace. He closed his eyes and allowed the serenity of the ocean to settle over him, and waited.

He was not sure how long he stood there, time blending together as his mind had swept up in his thoughts, but eventually he heard those recognizable footsteps. He felt a familiar pressure in his chest, a warm presence that only seemed to grow with the passing days as he straightened himself, opening his eyes to see the sole consumer of all his thoughts before him.

Laurent stepped into the hall, the shadows from the newly dark sky only further defining his features. Damen took in the sharp line of his jaw, the fall of his golden hair, the way the moon illuminated his skin, and the way his eyes lit up when they fell on Damen.

Damen felt his heart expand as he opened his arms, and a certain peace settled over him as Laurent settled against him, his cheek pressed against Damen’s chest.

It had been like this for weeks. The aftermath of Kastor’s treachery could be felt throughout the entire palace as everyone scrambled. The kyroi was newly appointed and all efforts were made to manage the instability of the Akielon government. Damen felt nearly drained by the chaos of it all every day, felt the heaviness of what he faced settle on his shoulders. He took it all in stride, having been preparing for this his entire life. 

Throughout it all, he had Laurent there. Laurent, who had his own kingdom to return to. Laurent, who’s kingdom was no doubt going through it’s own turmoil. Laurent, who had commanded those when Damen could not, and stood by him now as Damen sought to navigate the difficulties of kingship. When everything felt too demanding, when the matters at hand started to feel unmanageable, they had each other. An unspoken promise. A brush of fingers on skin. A quick glance, or a gentle whisper. They found each other on balconies or in the gardens, at sunrise or sunset. They always found each other. 

Laurent lifted his head and smiled when Damen palmed his cheek, leaning into the touch. He took Damen’s hand in his and kissed his fingers once. “The kyros of Ios is displeased with your sudden disappearance,” he said, his lips on Damen’s fingers again.

Damen took Laurent’s chin in his hand and pressed their lips together, a chaste kiss. “No talk of that,” he said against Laurent’s mouth. “Be here with me.”

Laurent smiled against his lips and reached behind his neck, pulling Damen into him.

For now they had this. Stolen moments together, each one sweeter than the last, filled with the promise of what their future held.

***

They laid in Damen’s bed a few nights later, a thin sheet pooling their hips. Damen was in nothing but loose pants, the sheet cool on his warm skin. Laurent was back in his tightly laced Veretion clothing, the chiton long forgotten.

They were on their sides, their hands softly trailing each other’s chest. There were no words between them, just this new feeling of stillness, a happy ease in both their eyes. 

They slept like this each night, usually falling asleep in utter exhaustion by the time they finally retired to Damen’s chambers. Each morning they woke together, Laurent cradled in Damen’s arms, his hair spread on the pillow beneath him, his breathing easy. His beauty was as heart stopping as it was the first time Damen had woken up to it. 

“How are you feeling?” Laurent asked, just as he did every night. He ran his hand past Damen’s forehead, his fingers playing mindlessly with one of his curls.

Damen heard the smile in his voice. “I feel good.”

Laurent’s eyes flicked down briefly. “Does it still hurt?” he asked.

Silence. Damen knew what he meant. He was only asking about the physical pain of the stab wound, the ache from the first few days fresh in his mind. Despite this, he couldn’t stop the feeling that washed over him, or the slight shift in his mood. He inhaled through his nose, trying to calm the thrumming in his veins, and the unbidden memory of the cause of the wound. When he didn’t respond, Laurent removed his hand from Damen’s hair and placed it on his neck. His fingers settled on his pulse, pounding beneath his touch.

Laurent ran his fingers down Damen’s front, the warmth from the palm of his hand heating Damen’s skin. Damen felt his chest rise and fall as Laurent’s fingers reached their destination, settling gently on his wound. He kept his eyes on Damen’s as he ran his fingers along the jagged scar. _Another scar_ , Damen thought. 

Damen thought of all the scars that now covered his body, each one representing another part of his past. Marlas. Arles. His brother’s betrayal. His deeply rooted betrayal. 

He closed his eyes and pushed the thought down, tightly suppressing it in a faraway, distant part of his heart. Not now.

He felt Laurent’s fingers lightly trail his eyelids before continuing down his skin, running down his face, grazing his stubble. He opened his eyes to find Laurent’s on his, and his breath hitched at all that he found there, mirroring what was in him.

Laurent ran his hand down Damen’s neck, his gaze unwavering as he rested his palm on Damen’s heart. Damen felt the pounding increase against Laurent’s touch, the feeling steady and rhythmic in his chest. He was growing used to the heaviness that settled in his chest every time he looked up at Laurent, always finding his eyes already on Damen.

“You’re alive,” Laurent said, his blue eyes boring into Damen’s. The pressure in Damen’s chest tightened as Laurent’s hand pressed onto him tighter. 

Damen lifted his hand, setting it on top of Laurent’s. He laced his fingers through Laurent’s and held him there, feeling his heart pound beneath their locked hands. “I’m alive.”

Laurent lowered his head so it settled over Damen’s shoulder, his cheek resting next to Damen’s. “You’re here,” he whispered. “You’re here with me. Now.”

Damen felt the pressure increase as Laurent’s words settled over him. Laurent knew. Somehow, he always knew what Damen was feeling. Where his mind was. He knew what he needed to hear, even when he didn’t know it himself.

Damen placed his palm on Laurent’s cheek and turned his face to his, locking their eyes. “I’m here with you,” he repeated. 

Laurent’s eyes closed with a soft breath, and Damen took the opportunity to lean forward. He ran a thumb across Laurent’s cupid’s bow slowly before leaning the rest of the way in, his mouth on Laurent.

They kissed slowly, their lips moving in tandem as Laurent slid his hands around Damen’s neck, pulling him in close. Damen took Laurent’s bottom lip between his and sucked lightly as he ran his hand down Laurent’s flank, settling on his hip. He traced the dip of his hipbone with his thumb in slow circles and sighed into Laurent’s mouth as he felt him pull Damen in closer. 

Damen could kiss Laurent like this endlessly, wrapped around each other, Laurent softening in his arms. The only thing between them was their erratic breathing, and the sweet sounds that occasionally fell from Laurent’s mouth. Damen took them all, the sensation of feeling Laurent against him like this still new and wonderful. 

Laurent nipped at Damen’s lip as his hand ran down his pectoral muscle, passed the ripples of his abdomen, his fingers trailing along his dark trail of hair that led down, bellow the lacing of his pants. Damen felt his breathing increase as Laurent palmed his cock, his grip on him firm. His chest rose and fell at the deliciousness of having Laurent touch him there again. It had been so long. He felt part languorous from it, part over sensitized at the sensation, and he gasped when Laurent’s grip tightened. 

And then, the sensation stopped. Laurent reared back, his hand drawn away.

Damen was panting as his eyes flew towards Laurent. His face was flushed, his chest heaving with labored breaths. His hand was pulled back midair, and Damen could see the flush spreading across his neck as well. 

He looked up at Damen, his hand still hovering. “I forgot,” he said, referring to the constant warnings from the physicians who had been in and out of the rooms for weeks. _No strenuous activity_. They had said it authoritatively in a no nonsense way, their eyebrows quirked.

Damen felt himself exhale as he thought of the words he had exchanged with the physician that morning, a series of purposeful questions while Laurent attended to something alone, unbeknownst to him. “We can,” he blurted, the words raw with the stirring thought of Laurent beneath him.

Laurent paused, his hand now resting on Damen’s chest. His eyebrows furrowed, causing the lines to crease on his forehead. He glanced down Damen’s body, his eyes falling to his wound. “You-“

“I can,” Damen said. The notion of interrupting Laurent was still heady.

Laurent tilted his head to the side, the unspoken question in his eyes. Damen simply nodded once, and Laurent lips twitched. “You asked the physician if you were clear to have sex.” It was not a question.

“Yes.”

Damen felt a burgeoning thrill as he watched the smile that spread across Laurent’s face. “Presumptuous, are we?” he asked, one golden brow arched. 

Damen’s heart swelled as he ran a thumb along the smooth brow. “Optimistic,” he said. “Painfully so.”

Laurent’s smile only grew, his entire face lighting up with the honest beauty of it. Damen felt his own smile spread at the sight of it, and they were laughing, their bodies shaking lightly from the ridiculous fondness that was matched on each of their faces. The movement cased Damen to shift marginally, his body pressing into Laurent’s. The pressure of it caused both of their laughter to cease, their gaze on each other now heavy as they remembered exactly what it was that sparked this reaction.

Their eyes locked, and from then on it was as if they were acting on instinct and impulse alone. Damen was reaching out for Laurent before the thought had even registered, but he need not because Laurent was already rolling on top of him, his thighs on either side of Damen’s hips. Damen’s hands were in Laurent’s hair, cradling his gentle face between his larger palms. He pulled his face down towards his, their lips together at once. Laurent gasped at the impact of it, his mouth opening to Damen. Damen ran his tongue along Laurent’s lip before tangling it with his, moving together smoothly. Laurent made a sound at the back of his throat, his hands falling to Damen’s shoulders. His grip tightened and he held Damen soundly as if he was the only thing tethering him to the bed. 

Damen rocked his hips bellow Laurent’s, and the impact of it caused them to moan into each other’s mouths, their breaths lingering between them. Laurent squeezed his thighs around Damen’s, and the tightness of it had Damen’s hands at Laurent’s jacket, all semblance of system gone as he grappled frantically with the laces, pulling, yanking and fighting the growing urge to simply rip the cloth off. 

Laurent’s hands were on Damen’s chest, his thumbs rubbing around Damen’s puckered nipples, his nail occasionally scraping against the sensitive skin. Damen’s back arched at the sensation, his hands movements stilled on the laces of Laurent’s pants. Laurent scratched at Damen’s nipple again before he dipped his head forward and took him in his mouth, running his tongue around him lazily.

“ _Laurent_ ,” Damen gasped. He ran his hands over Laurent’s back to steady him as he pushed off his side, rolling them so Damen was on top. He pressed his lips on Laurent’s swiftly as he pulled at Laurent’s pants, tearing them off and tossing them thoughtlessly to the side. The heat he felt in his veins spread as Laurent pulled at his own pants and he shifted, giving him better access to dispose of them.

They were naked, their skin hot and flush against each other as they moved, a series of jerks and presses that seemed to stem from primal need. Damen relished in it, felt wild from it. Their limbs fit against one another in smooth slides, their bodies perfectly aligned. Damen wanted to take his time, to savor the sweetness of it, but he couldn’t. He felt frantic with the need to be inside, to solidify the feeling with the closest form of intimacy. He ran his hands down Laurent’s sides and hummed as Laurent ran his hands down Damen’s back, the same desperate need mirrored in him. 

Damen kept one hand on Laurent’s waist, the skin like silk to his touch. He used his other hand to tug at Laurent’s hair, tilting his head back and exposing the smooth column of his throat to him. He pressed his lips to the creamy skin, his mouth open and hot. He moved his face slightly, leaving wet kisses on any part he could reach. Laurent sighed, his head burrowing into the pillow further. He lifted his leg behind Damen’s back, the press of his thigh warm and comforting. Damen ran his tongue out and lapped at Laurent steadily as he lifted a hand to Laurent’s thigh, palming the straining muscle. He kneaded at the flesh before lifting his other leg around him, hitching him higher so Laurent’s legs were entirely wrapped around Damen, holding him close. He lowered his face and took one of Laurent’s nipples in his mouth, fervently running his tongue against the soft skin.

“Damen,” Laurent breathed, his thighs tightening. “Touch me.”

Damen looked up at Laurent and felt his breath catch. He was so beautiful, his beauty unmatched by anyone he had ever seen. Damen tightened his grip on him as he reached for the small table by the bed, grabbing one of the glass phials of oil that had been untouched since their stay in the palace. 

Damen uncapped the phial and coated his fingers liberally, his eyes on Laurent, on the flush that was slowly spreading across his cheeks. Anticipation coursed through him as he lowered his hand and placed it between Laurent’s legs, his fingers running along the edge of Laurent’s hole. Laurent sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes closed and he nodded, pressing his hips towards Damen’s hand.

Damen slid one finger in and pushed slowly, Laurent’s tightness squeezing around his knuckle. Laurent made a small sound and moved his hips again, encouraging Damen to press on. Damen moved his finger rhythmically before sliding a second finger in, heat pooling in his body at the feeling of Laurent loosing up to him. He pressed a kiss to Laurent jaw as he brought a third finger to Laurent’s skin. 

“Enough,” Laurent panted, his breath hitting Damen’s lips. “We’ve waited long enough.”

Damen continued to move his fingers as he pressed his lips to Laurent’s briefly, gently. “It’s been a while,” he said. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Laurent placed his palm on Damen’s cheek, his eyes wide with more than just his arousal. “You would not hurt me, Damen,” he said softly, and Damen was taken back to Karthas. _Laurent, I’d never hurt you_. They were said into the silent night, accepted painfully with their aching history. So much had happened since that night. So much had passed between them since Laurent came back to him, since he let Damen in.

Damen’s heart knocked against his chest as he rested his hand on top of Laurent’s. He turned his face and pressed a kiss to his palm as he aligned his cock with his other hand and slowly, gloriously, slid in.

It was indescribable, the impossible feeling of being inside Laurent. Of having him so open and vulnerable beneath him. Damen was just as vulnerable to it. He took a minute to regain his shattered thoughts before bracing his hand by Laurent’s head, and then he was moving.

He slid forward, Laurent’s tight heat dragging against him as he went. He pulled out slowly before pressing back in, his breathing unsteady. He smoothed his hand down Laurent’s side as he groaned, his pace becoming steadier. He moved rhythmically, the pressure of his hips increasing as he felt Laurent grip his hand tightly, their breathing matched. Damen squeezed back, dropping his forehead to Laurent’s. 

“I missed you,” he said into his ear. “I-“

Laurent kissed him, pushing back enough to look into his eyes. “I’ve been here the whole time,” he said softly.

Damen felt overwhelmed with feelings, over brimming with emotion. His face fell to Laurent’s chest and his heart swelled when he felt Laurent run a hand through his damp hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He wrapped his arms around Laurent tightly, holding him as close as possible, every surface of their skin touching. He continued to move his hips, Laurent matching each of his thrusts beneath him. Damen lost track of how long they moved together, or perhaps time had stopped for them, giving them this never ending moment to be lost in each other.

They were both close. Damen could feel the tightening in Laurent’s abdomen, could feel the heaviness in his own. He wanted to make it last longer, to have this closeness forever, but he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Laurent,” he said, his voice ragged. He placed a hand on Laurent’s cock and squeezed him once. He ran his hand down the length and with a low groan Laurent was coming, hot streaks against his chest.

“ _Damen_ ,” he breathed. “ _Damen_.”

Hearing his name fall from Laurent’s lips, shaky and uneven was all it took. One more thrust and he was coming, emptying himself inside Laurent.

They laid next to each other after as they had earlier in the night, although now they had a breathless, sated look on their faces. Damen reached forward for Laurent’s hand and laced their fingers together, holding their linked hands between them. He took in the calm, peaceful look in Laurent’s eyes and smiled. They had this. They had this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com


End file.
